mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Land of Wind and Shade
no more Shade first LOFAF now LOWAS, it almost seems like the process of completing your personal quest involves removing one of the elements for which your planet was named, I'm not sure how this could be applied to other planets in the future, but it is beginning to look like a patern. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 19:15, November 28, 2014 (UTC) : Interesting. It also seems that the element that remains has something to do with your role as a hero-- John has Wind, Jade has Frogs, i.e breeding duties, Rose has Light, and Dave has Clockwork. : I wonder is Rose's quest will follow this pattern. She's supposed to "play the rain," which doesn't sound like it obviously has to do with eliminating the rain, but it's a pretty vaguely phrased task. We don't even know anything about Dave's personal quest. : This only astands for B1 players, though. B2 kids' planets are all named after a noble gas and a type of burial place. This might have to do with the fact that they don't actually have quests, though. (Does Jane bringing plant life to her planet count as a quest?) We barely know anything about the trolls' quests, except that Tavros had puzzles to solve. : I feel like personal quests need a page of their own. Now that John's completed his, we have more info about them than ever before. -ConcreteSunshine (talk) 21:33, November 28, 2014 (UTC) ::We do need a better way to organize information about them, that's why I was bringing up the topic on Typheus's talk page recently. I think the puzzles are somewhat of a universal thing. Rose had them too, she just ripped them apart. Karkat also mentioned some of his own, and implied it was a sessionwide constant. The puzzle simply give you hints as to what your quest is, they don't comprise the quest in themselves. As for the Alpha kids, maybe reviving their planets is a quest for them? It'd certainly get rid of the burial place part of each planet name. 21:42, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah. But instead of the original idea of including a "planet quest" section in various pages (e.g. one on each planet page), I propose we give the topic its own article. If there's patterns and common themes, it makes more sense to consolidate all the information in one place. Or, if there's not enough for a full article, we can make a section in Sburb. That seems more reasonable, actually. ConcreteSunshine (talk) 22:09, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Land photo Shouldn't We put the new photo of the planet as a option to chose, like when we put the clothes that the characrters weared in the page? Jpae20 (talk) 00:14, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :We don't typically use infoboxes for Land pages, but it might be worth considering... anyway, I've been unable to get a clear screenshot of the oil-drained LOWAS due to all the glitches at the beginning of the Flash, unfortunately. 00:51, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I get a screenshot: File:Planeta.png.--Jpae20 (talk) 03:25, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :::That works. I renamed it to File:LOWAS clean.png, though. 04:27, November 29, 2014 (UTC) infobox I'm not a big fan of what the infoboxes have done to the structure of the planet pages, since it added a bunch of empty space; I think it might be better if it was just the image tabber, but I'm sure there are other solutions aside from that. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 02:36, December 2, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: on further reflection if we removed the blank space and added a gallery the page wouldn't be any bigger than it is now, so, that's another possible solution, unless we're now married to the idea of an infobox for the planets. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 03:43, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :Well I did only use LOWAS as a test, I wanted to see if anyone would disagree with the idea. That being said, yeah, it'd be helpful to add more content to the planet pages. Perhaps adding in more about the planet quests, or in depth description of the locales and history? 04:51, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::yeah, I guess I was a little late to the party... and certainly more info would be nice, but unless it's in the introduction section it won't help eliminate the empty space that the infobox created... but I've already offered my solutions to that, if it's not actually a problem that the infobox creates that blank space then I apologize for trying to solve something that wasn't really a problem. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 05:13, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :::I wasn't saying you were wrong, nor that the infoboxes are definitively a step forward. I was just offering suggestions as to how we could fill the space by adding new sections and expanding old ones. 05:37, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::well you fixed the problem I was trying to address anyways, I like the way it looks now =) Whohoohuwhu (talk) 06:03, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Awesome, glad you like it :) Although, I think credit is due to ylimegirl! 06:06, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Infobox images Writing this here since image changes don't get edit summaries... So I uploaded photos of the LOWAS that were all of the same dimensions, so the planet stays in the same spot when you flip through infobox tabs... I think it looks better now (before there was that jump between the default and oil-free versions because of the longer image) but some of the house was cropped off. If that isn't okay, they can be reverted back, but this does look better. ConcreteSunshine (talk) 02:51, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :well done, it looks great b^-^d Whohoohuwhu (talk) 03:05, December 4, 2014 (UTC)